Hyuuga Narue
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Neji murió protegiendo a Hinata y Naruto... y murió sin saber que Tenten quedó embarazada de su hija.
1. Hyuuga Narue

Hello! Este es mi primer fanfic centrado en el NEJITEN. Ojala pueda cumplir las expectativas... a pesar que va a ser angst... o un intento XD

**NOTA**: Este fanfic cortito se me ocurrio en mis dias de menstruación porque en esos días ando sensible XD

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto

**Hyuuga Narue**

**Capítulo 1: La bendición para la familia.**

Lleva ya quince minutos observando la residencia Hyuuga con mucho miedo de lo que pasara allí dentro que ni siquiera le importa los guardias que vigilan la entrada. No le preocupa lo que pueden estar pensando de ella en ese momento, ya suficiente tiene con su misión personal que la llevo a ese lugar.

_Tienes que ser fuerte Tenten._

Ya es la decima vez que se lo dice pero no puede dar aquel paso, su corazón late demasiado deprisa y su cerebro está dividido en "hay que entrar" y "sal corriendo antes que sea tarde".

_Como desearía tener a Neji a su lado._

Aquel pensamiento provoca instantáneamente que los ojos se le humedezcan que tiene que limpiarse con las yemas de los dedos al no tener un pañuelo en mano. No, no iba a llorar ahora. Todo esto es culpa de Neji, debería estar contándoselo a él, no a Hiashi para empezar. Dios… está aterrada y depresiva y está en su derecho, le han pasado demasiado en estas últimas diez horas y apenas han pasado tres meses desde la Guerra Shinobi…

La muerte de Neji.

—Dios, Tenten, deja de lloriquear.—Otra vez se limpia las lágrimas. Así no va a conseguir nada.

—¿Tenten-san?—La susodicha alza la vista y se encuentra a Hinata llegando a su casa.—Buenas tardes.

—Bu-buenas tardes Hinata.—Hace una inclinación.

—¿Por qué estas fuera de mi casa?—Ve a los guardias.—¿No te dejaron entrar?

—Ehh… no, no, es que… sí, vine a verte pero también a tu padre y… bueno…

—¿A mi padre?—Sorprendida, eso es lo último que se esperaba de la amiga de su primo.

—Sí… bueno, llevo un rato aquí pero no por culpa de ellos… son inocentes, es que… te-tengo miedo…

—No tienes que tener miedo Tenten-san, mi padre se ve estricto pero no te hará daño.

_Eso lo dices ahora porque no sabes las noticias que traigo._

—Yo… quisiera hablar con ustedes dos… en-en privado…

Hinata la deja entrar a la propiedad, apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la enorme casa, una Hyuuga con ropa de criada saluda a Hinata y a Tenten apenas nota su presencia y la princesa del clan le pide que traiga a su padre en la sala de estar, donde se reciben a la visitas, que hay un asunto que discutir.

Caminando las dos a dicho cuarto, Tenten no podía prestar atención a las palabras de la ojigris a causa de sus nervios, latidos acelerados y su cerebro sin parar de pensar "huye, huye que vamos a ser humilladas". Hinata, mirándola por arriba de su hombro, nota el estado de pánico de la kunoichi y se preocupa. ¿Qué noticia traerá para que este así? De seguro Neji sabría el problema si estuviera aquí, él la conoce muy bien después de todo… quizás se encuentra así por pisar la casa de su amigo, por lo que la dejo tranquila, comprendiéndola.

Al deslizarse la puerta corrediza, lo primero que se encuentra Tenten es a Neji.

Específicamente, la fotografía de Neji en un marco grande, que descansa en una repisa al otro extremo del cuarto. Se había paralizado al verlo por culpa de su mente por jugar sucio y hacerle creer por un segundo que estaba mirando al real, que en realidad nunca murió.

_Estúpido Neji, por hacerte el héroe…_

Agacha la mirada o iba a llorar ya por tercera vez en un periodo corto.

Agradeciendo la invitación de Hinata, toma asiento respetuosamente, evitando ver la fotografía otra vez. No quería desmoronarse o peor, gritarle al retrato y ser vista por todos los Hyuuga como una loca.

Por suerte para ella, no tuvo que mantener una conversación con la princesa del lugar gracias a que Hiashi no tardo en aparecer… aunque su presencia empeora el pánico de la kunoichi. Se tiene que recordar mantener la calma, que no es apropiado desmayarse en ese lugar.

—Hi-Hiashi-san… ¡Digo sama!—Respetuosamente inclina la cabeza mientras el hombre tomaba asiento frente a ella.

—Tenten, ¿Cierto?

—¡H-hai!—Se vuelve a inclinar, con los parpados bien presionados al cerrar sus ojos.

—Sé que fuiste la compañera de equipo de Neji… gracias por la amistad que le has dado… —Para asombro de Tenten, el hombre se había inclinado.—Él me ha dicho lo mucho que la aprecia a usted y a Rock Lee.

Tenten muerde su labio inferior y responde con un movimiento de cabeza, temiendo que se le quiebre la voz. Sus ojos traicioneros se desvían al retrato de Neji y trata de imaginárselo conversar con Hiashi con respecto a Lee… sobre ella. ¿Le habrá dicho… hasta que punto llegaba su relación? Cierra los ojos, esquivando otra vez aquella foto que la deja sin aliento a pesar de lo ridículo que suena.

—¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Tenten se pregunta si seguirá siendo un honor luego de la bomba que soltara.

—Yo… pensé que era correcto venir con usted… y con Hinata a contarle algo que me entere.—Explica evitando contacto visual, estaba más interesada en cómo sus manos agarran la tela de sus pantalones.

—Entiendo… la escucho Tenten.

—Vera, yo… yo….—Y otra vez… otra vez empieza a llorar.

¿Acaso no puede ser más patética? Es la primera vez que se da cuenta de lo sola que está. La guerra le arrebato a sus padres y a Neji… ese estúpido Neji que le había prometido estar juntos siempre, que le pidió noviazgo al inicio de la guerra y que la presentaría a su familia… pero no lo hará, no lo hará jamás porque está muerto y lo odia por eso, por morirse y no cumplir su palabra de estar juntos, y odia a Naruto y a Hinata porque por ellos Neji está muerto y ella está sola… y luego se odia a sí misma por aquel pensamiento tan negativo e injusto.

—¡Tenten-san!—Hinata esta de verdad alarmada de preocupación.

_Estoy aterrada… estoy aterrada Neji, ¿Por qué te fuiste? Te necesito._

—Lo siento… —Su cuerpo temblaba y las malditas lágrimas no paraban de salir. Que Hiashi se mantenga sereno no ayuda mucho, de seguro se pregunta qué tan grave es el asunto. —Lo siento… yo…

—Tenten-san.—La amable Hinata, que Neji quiere tanto como a una hermana, a quien le dio su vida para que siga en el mundo de los vivos, se había colocado a su lado y le apoya una mano en el hombro.—Está todo bien, Tenten-san, nadie va a lastimarte aquí, estás a salvo.

Sus manos ya no se aferran de su pantalón, ahora descansan sobre su vientre y por fin_, por fin_, se atreve a mirar con valor a Hiashi a pesar de lo fea que debe lucir con sus lágrimas, los mocos y los ojos rojos.

—_Estoy esperando un bebé… y es de Neji._

La cara de Hiashi por fin se rompe, reemplazando aquella seriedad por perplejidad, desviando la vista al vientre de la chica… y no es el único, Hinata quedo igual de pasmada, pero no apartó la mano de su hombro. Temía que se devastara de nuevo.

—Sé… mirando en el pasado, que fue un error el no cuidarnos y que ahora no sirve de nada lamentarse… lo hecho, hecho está… ¡Pero…!—Sigue temblando y haciendo todo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no desviar los ojos de Hiashi. —Sí, estoy aterrada porque no tengo a nadie que esté a mi lado en este momento… Neji ya no está, ni mis padres… voy a tener que enfrentar esto sola… y cometeré errores, muchos errores conociéndome… y también me aterra fallarle a este bebé…—Se muerte el labios. —No quiero que piense que estoy aquí por conveniencia o algo así… yo vine porque son la familia de Neji y pensé que era correcto que lo supieran. —Finaliza agachando la cabeza una vez más, volviendo a sentirse muy agotada que teme de verdad desmayarse.

—Entiendo. —Hiashi vuelve a recomponer la compostura pero no dice nada más porque intuye que aquella chica… no, mujer, tiene algo más que decir.

Y no se equivoca.

—Quiero… quiero darle a esté bebé lo único que le puedo dar de Neji: su clan. —Vuelve a enfrentar al hombre visualmente.—Quiero que tenga el apellido Hyuuga bajo su aprobación.—Y se inclina para completar la petición.

—¿Qué harás si rechazara tu petición?

—¡Padre!—Reprocha, obteniendo una mirada severa de respuesta que llama su atención. Hay algo que está planeando.

—Le pondré el apellido de todos modos y declarare legalmente a Neji como su padre en el Certificado de Nacimiento. —Admite sin tapujos, manteniendo su inclinación.—Pero sé que Neji lo respeta y aprecia mucho y por eso vine por su aprobación… porque no quiero que haya enemistad alguna.

Hiashi se pone de pie para acercarse a Tenten, en el otro extremo ya que Hinata seguía sin apartarse de su lado, y la agarra del otro hombro para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. Tardó bastante en hablar y el silencio la ponía incómoda.

—Ahora entiendo porque estas tan asustada, pero estás equivocada en algo… no estás sola Tenten, ¿No tienes a tus amigos? ¿A tu otro compañero de equipo y a tu sensei?—La ve asentir, dudosa aún del rumbo que lleva aquella conversación. —No soy yo quien debería decirlo, no soy un padre ejemplar.—Dice mirando a Hinata un segundo, sorprendiéndola, luego vuelve su concentración en Tenten.—Y aun así, tengo que decirte que tener un bebé no es fácil, mucho menos si eres una madre soltera y tan joven, vas a tener muchas dificultades en el camino.

—Me… me lo imagino.—Pensando en Kurenai-sensei.

—Tenten… quiero darte la bienvenida al Clan Hyuuga… todos nosotros te ayudaremos, yo me encargare de ello personalmente. —Le agarra una de las manos.—Así que ya no tengas miedo.

* * *

No ha pisado ese lugar desde el funeral.

Pero hoy debe acabar eso.

Por la criatura que lleva en sus brazos.

Ya han pasado dos semanas del parto y, a pesar del cansancio, Tenten amaneció decidida en que ya no debe posponer la visita a la tumba de Neji. Pero, a pesar de su valor, también anda temerosa de romperse emocionalmente y quizás no sea buena idea con una criatura indefensa en brazos que depende totalmente de ti.

Por eso pidió… y quizá se arrepienta luego… a Gai-sensei y a Lee de esperarla en el cementerio para ver juntos a Neji.

Su maestro y amigo ya andaban con su adrenalina de siempre mientras esperaban a Tenten, quien los veía con cara larga, ya insegura de si todo ha sido una buena idea al final. Entre tanto, el bebé que descansa en sus brazos, hace un gesto como si intuyera la situación de su madre. Ellos por fin notaron a la chica y la saludaron con su energía de siempre.

—Tengan cuidado o van a hacer que llore.

—Que preciosa. —Las mejillas de Lee se ruborizan como un par de melocotones apenas ve el rostro de la niña, que anda con un gesto parecido a un cejo fruncido. —Sí que parece hija de Neji… el mismo gesto gruñón.

Tenten se ríe ante la broma de Lee, algo que sinceramente le sorprende y agradece, pocas veces puede sentirse así desde la guerra, especialmente en su época de embarazo por los cambios hormonales y miedos constante… sin hablar que Hiashi-san ha sido muy, pero _muy_ sobre protector que Hanabi tenía que intervenir para darle aire.

—Espero que se le pase pronto… me niego en aguantar sus berrinches de Diva. —La bebé decide abrir sus ojos por fin, es como si supiera cómo difaman en su contra y reprochase que no puede defenderse. —Incluso tiene el Byakugan.

—De verdad es una criatura muy hermosa, Tenten. —Dice Gai con una sonrisa de padre orgulloso que le llega a la chica en el corazón. — ¿Puedo cargarla?

—Claro, pero nada de tus movimientos locos. —Con cuidado deja a su hija en los brazos de su maestro.

—Mírate nada más… —Gai, contento, le frota la mejilla al bebé, ganándose un quejido. —Estoy seguro que le espera un futuro brillante.

—Claro, si es la hija de Neji. —Apoya Lee alzando sus manos en puños.

El equipo se adentra al cementerio, Lee lleva la silla de su maestro ya que el hombre estaba muy ocupado con la pequeña criatura que, al parecer, no le molestaba el comportamiento del hombre mayor, sólo se dedicaba a verlo con algo parecido a la curiosidad con esos ojos de Hyuuga. Lee le contaba a Tenten sobre la última misión que ha tenido con tanto efecto y emoción que su compañera de equipo ríe de vez en cuando.

Sus pasos se detienen apenas nota a un par de metros la tumba que buscaban.

La de Neji.

Los ojos de Tenten se ponen melancólicos, al borde del llanto, y sus mano presionan el ramo de flores que Lee trajo de la florería de Ino, obviamente.

—Tenten. —La mencionada observa a su maestro y amigo, comprensivos. — ¿Por qué no te adelantas?

Entendiendo sus intenciones, le da las gracias y deja las flores a Lee para cargar a su hija y, a paso lento e indeciso, llega frente a frente a la lápida con la inscripción _Hyuuga Neji_. Lo más cuidadosa que puede con una criatura humana de dos semanas de nacimiento, consigue ponerse de rodillas en el césped.

—Hola Neji… aquí estoy otra vez. Ya sabes lo que dicen, más vale tarde que nunca. —Ríe bajito, apenas por el malestar en la garganta. —Sí, no he venido antes, no tienes que reprochármelo… sólo… no sé si quería escapar de la realidad o… no quería gritarte lo estúpido que eres.

Cada una de aquellas palabras la fue derrumbando poco a poco, hasta no contener más las lágrimas que caen por su rostro y el nudo en su garganta. Su hija sólo la miraba, de una forma que se podía traducir que no entendía por qué estaba así por una piedra, incluso desvía su vista hacía la lápida con el nombre de, sin saberlo, su padre.

—Estoy… tan deshecha… y enojada al mismo tiempo… ¿Quién te dio permiso de morir? ¡Prometiste…!—Se calla al darse cuenta que no es apropiado gritar allí, mucho menos con su hija, no la quiere asustar. —Prometiste un futuro juntos… y mentiste… me mentiste… y dime ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo esperas que consiga seguir adelante? Ella necesita a su padre… —Desvía su vista a la pequeña, quien trata de alcanzarla con su manita. — ¿Cómo esperas que la cuide sin ti? Soy un desastre y lo sabes… ¡Ella te necesita!—Se atora. —Yo te necesito…

Se agacha más, quedando en un ovillo, su cuerpo se sacude por el llanto incontrolable. Su llanto es todo lo que se escucha, descarga toda su rabia por la muerte de Neji, su frustración de la realidad y miedo por el hecho que, por mucha ayuda que tenga, va a criar a una criatura sola, sin su padre, soltera y muy joven. No es tonta, es consciente de las miradas de la gente y de lo que dicen cuando no hay un Hyuuga o sus amigos con ella.

¿Qué se supone que va a hacer?

_¡Dime que tengo que hacer Neji!_

—¡Neji, aquí tu amigo Lee reportándose! —Sorprendida, Tenten alza la vista, encontrando a Lee de pie a su derecha en una pose militar. —¡Discúlpame por dejar que Tenten llore!

—¿Lee?

—¡Te prometo que no va a pasar otra vez! ¡Yo…! —Titubea, de la nada se pone nervioso. —Con tu permiso, me gustaría ser el padrino de tu hija…

—Lee… —Su amiga se sorprende de aquel buen gesto de su parte.

—¡Y…! Y… puedes estar tranquilo Neji que yo cuidaré de tu familia.

_Familia…_

Se muerde el labio, esa palabra le llego tan hondo al corazón porque está claramente mencionando al bebé y a Tenten. Su pequeña familia fuera del hogar, no sólo la mujer que dejo embarazada.

Lee sabe lo que opinan de ella en el pueblo. No es tonto como aparenta ante los demás.

—Lee, me harás llorar otra vez.

—¡L-lo siento Tenten!

—Está bien, está vez son de felicidad. —Le agarra la mano. —_Gracias padrino_.

Siente un peso en el hombro izquierdo, voltea y ve a su maestro con su sonrisa de siempre y el pulgar arriba, con el ramo de flores en su regazo.

Por primera vez sabe que no está sola.

Sí, cuenta con el apoyo de la familia de Neji.

Pero también de la _suya_.

Su maestro y su amigo.

—Neji… —Dice alzando la vista al cielo, de alguna manera esperando verlo allí como un ángel o algo parecido. —Te presento a tu hija: Hyuuga Narue.

_Una bendición para la familia._


	2. Memorias

**Capítulo 2: Memorias**

Una niña de cinco años observa a su tío atender a su hijo bebé para que se quede dormido.

La tía había salido con mamá y sus amigas a una tarde de chicas y el tío no tuvo problema en cuidar a su hijo y también a la pequeña. Los dejaron con la cena servida para estar contentos y estuvieron jugando (su tío siempre está dispuesto a jugar con ella sin importar lo que le pida) hasta que su primo, un bebé parecido a su tío, empezó a llorar.

—Tranquilo Boruto, estas a salvo con tu súper papá y tu prima Narue.

Súper Papá.

La palabra _papá_ siempre le molesta.

Porque no sabe lo qué es tener uno.

Naruto, contento de ver a su hijo tranquilo, lo deja descansar en sus brazos mientras vuelve con Narue y seguir jugando.

—¿Dónde nos quedamos?

—Tío Naruto.

—Dime Narue.

—¿Qué se siente tener un padre?—Nota como su tío se sorprende. —No le puedo preguntar a Mirai porque tampoco tiene… ni a mamá porque se deprime.

—Tú tienes un papá Narue.

—¿Lo tengo? —Frunce el ceño, pensando. —El tío Lee no es mi papá.

—Claro que no me refería a Lee, sino a Neji.

—¿Te refieres al joven que sale en las fotos que tiene mamá y las tías?

—Ese mismo, ese es tu papá.

—¿Y dónde está? Cada vez que pregunto por ese chico, mamá se deprime y la tía Hanabi y la tía Hinata me dicen que se fue lejos. Pero si es mi padre, ¿No debería estar conmigo y mamá como tú con Boruto y tía Hinata?

Naruto se lleva la mano libre tras la cabeza, rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo por no saber qué decir.

—Es un poco complicado.

—Puedes ser honesto, tío Naruto, mi abuelo dice que soy un genio por entender rápido las cosas.

El futuro Hokage sonríe ante sus palabras, viendo esos ojos de Byakugan característicos de los Hyuuga y, a pesar de su inocencia infantil, podía ver los rasgos de su amigo en ella.

—De verdad que eres un genio Narue-chan. —Dice al momento que le sonríe con amabilidad. —Neji también lo era… era un prodigio en nuestra generación.

—¿Era? ¿Ya no es un genio? ¿Se enfermo y por eso no está con nosotras?

No hay respuesta, en cambio, el rubio la toma de la cintura y la levanta para sentarla en sus rodillas. Eso significa que va a ser un tema serio, lo sospecha porque su abuelo Hiashi hace lo mismo cuando quiere enseñarle algo.

—Tu padre… Neji… el murió hace mucho tiempo. En la guerra.

Narue se queda callada con el ceño fruncido para pensar en sus palabras. El tema de la muerte lo escuchó una vez de Mirai cuando la ayudaba con el altar de su papá fallecido, todo lo que pudo entender de acuerdo a las palabras de su mamá Kurenai. Cuando la muerte te llega, el alma deja el cuerpo y se va al cielo por una vida sin preocupaciones, esperando a que lleguen tus seres queridos para estar juntos otra vez y disfrutar juntos esa paz.

—Por eso no está aquí… esta con el papá de Mirai en el cielo.

—Exactamente. — Le toca el mentón con el dedo índice de su mano real, haciendo desaparecer aquel ceño fruncido que heredó también de Neji y se gana una sonrisa que ya no la hace parecer menos gruñona. — Entiendo que pueda ser difícil no tener a tu padre… yo no tuve al mío tampoco, él se fue al cielo protegiendo a la aldea y a mí, pero tienes a tu mamá… a una familia que te quiere… a tu amiga Mirai… y a tu apuesto y fabuloso tío Naruto. — Inflando su pecho de orgullo.

—El tío Lee dice que es el más apuesto y fabuloso.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Soy yo! — La forma en cómo reprocha aquello provoca una risa en su sobrina que ahora le hace parecerse a su mamá. Aquella imagen infantil provoca en el rubio una sonrisa. — Te prometo una cosa: Neji puede que esté en el cielo… pero también está aquí. — Con su dedo ahora apunta el pecho de Narue, en donde está el corazón. — Aun si lo olvidas, él no va a dejar de estar allí… cuidándote.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! — Sonríe ampliamente, enseñando sus dientes. — ¡Es tu padre después de todo! Y el deber de un padre, Narue-chan, es cuidar a sus hijos, aun después de la muerte.

En el momento que la katana se incrustó en su pecho, aquel recuerdo de su pasado invade su mente mientras va cayendo en cámara lenta al suelo.

Y Hyuuga Narue se desploma en el suelo, oyendo los gritos de sus compañeros de equipo, pensando que sería un buen momento que su padre hiciese algo.

O su madre va a sufrir mucho.

* * *

—¡Aquí estás Narue! — La niña de ocho años, sentada de rodillas, alza la cabeza al cielo y se encuentra con Lee. — Tenten no ha parado de buscarte.

—No es mi problema que no quiera ver a papá. — Acusa con un tono que usan los niños para actuar ser más adulta.

Su tío y padrino recibe sus palabras muy tranquilo, ni siquiera una ceja alzada, y eso molesta a Narue. Ella quiere que se enojen con ella, que le reprochen su mal comportamiento… pero no, nunca se enojan, sólo la ven con lastima y eso ya la tiene harta.

Su padrino se sienta al lado suyo y finge que ni le importa, pero se limpia la cara de la mugre y las lágrimas para no verse débil. Así que los dos terminan en silencio viendo la lapida con el nombre de Hyuuga Neji. Desde que supo que allí se encuentra su padre… o más bien los restos, siempre va allí, todos los días a mirar esa piedra helada y preguntarse cómo sería su vida con él presente. Había días en que llegaba tarde y terminaba en peleas con su mamá… como hoy.

Hoy es su cumpleaños, cumple los ocho años y la estaban esperando en casa pero se presentó tarde, su madre la regañó y se fue corriendo… terminando allí.

—A Tenten no le gusta venir… se enoja mucho.

—¿Y te envió como conejillo de indias?

—No, pensé que sería bueno tener la presencia de tu fabuloso padrino. — Dice mientras se señala y un destello sale de sus dientes blancos.

En otras ocasiones Narue se ríe, pero hoy no tiene ganas, se enoja más y se cubre con el gorro de su capucha que le regalo la tía Hinata y que lleva en la espalda el emblema del clan Hyuuga.

—Mamá no estaba enojada porque llegue tarde… estaba enojada porque estaba aquí. A ella no le gusta que venga aquí.

—Como ya te dije, a ella no le gusta este lugar. Estar frente a la lapida le hace recordar su muerte… en lo enojada que sigue con él.

—¿Por qué debería estar enojada?

—Porque no le perdona que haya muerto.

Narue frunce el ceño, confundida. ¿Cómo es posible que su madre tenga tal pensamiento? Su papá no ha pedido morir, no tiene derecho de cuestionárselo… ¿O sí? Mueve la cabeza en negación.

—No tiene sentido, mamá está siendo injusta.

—Es probable… pero a tu madre nunca le ha gustado la gente que no cumple su palabra… y Neji rompió la suya al morir. — Sonríe ante la mirada sorprendida de la niña y apoya una mano sobre la cabeza de ella. — No puede entrar aquí porque ver la lapida de Neji significa recordar el futuro que le prometió y se enoja, luego se arrepiente por sentirse así… sabe que no es justo para él, por eso lo evita y así sólo piensa en Neji de forma agradable.

Narue piensa en aquel momento del pasado en que encuentra a su madre sentada en su silla, apoyada en la mesa y viendo con mirada melancolía la fotografía de su padre mientras los ojos no dejan de brotarles lágrimas. Le escuchó susurrar palabras hirientes al hombre y al mismo tiempo jurar que lo echa de menos. Cuando la ve así, Narue hace el menor ruido posible para irse de la casa a jugar con Mirai o visitar a su abuelo o tíos Naruto y Hinata.

También la ha oído jurar, luego de una disputa entre ellas, en lo mucho que se parece Narue a su padre por lo terca y que debería ser él quien le aguante el temperamento como karma.

—Mamá no sabe cómo lidiar conmigo.

—Ningún padre viene preparado para criar a sus hijos, Narue… pero Tenten se esfuerza. — Su mano, que aun seguía sobre su cabeza, la usa para jalarla suave a él y rodearla en un abrazo. — Dale un poco de crédito, ¿Vale?

—El problema no es mamá, soy yo… le causo dolores de cabeza viniendo acá porque es la única manera que tengo de estar cerca del cuerpo de un padre. — Se frota los ojos. — Aunque ni siquiera creo que quede algo de él allí abajo. La Academia dice que los cuerpos con Kekkei Genkai deben ser quemados. — Como mira la lapida, no se fija en la mirada triste y dolorosa de su padrino. — Daría… daría lo que fuera por recibir un abrazo suyo… saber lo que es un abrazo de un padre.

Para asombro de ella, Lee la había alzado al cielo y luego la aferra a sus brazos.

—¡Me ahogas!

—¡Yo soy un padre!

—¡Eso no sirve!

—¡Sí, sí sirve! — La mira con seriedad. — ¡Porque te he cuidado como lo haría Neji! ¡Cómo lo haría un padre!

Silencio.

Otra cascada de lágrimas caen de los ojos de Narue y la pequeña orgullosa empieza a lloriquear con gritos fuertes y a soltar una barbaridad de mocos.

Pero a Lee no le importó. Sonriendo la mantiene en sus brazos y le murmura palabras de aliento.

Luego de eso la llevó a su casa a limpiarse porque se negaba volver con Tenten y los invitados luciendo horrible.

Narue tiene aquel recuerdo vivido en su mente antes de abrir los ojos, encontrando todo borroso pero podía distinguir la figura de la tía Sakura delante de ella y escucha a lo lejos los gritos de Tenten, suplicándole que reaccione ni se le ocurra dejarla como Neji.

* * *

—Narue.

Esa voz la llama pero no la conoce, por lo tanto la ignora y sigue durmiendo.

—Narue.

Malhumorada, la chunnin de quince años abre los ojos y se encuentra en el interior de una casa que no tarda en reconocer.

La Residencia Hyuuga.

¿En qué momento pasó a ver a su abuelo y tía Hanabi?

Hace un esfuerzo por levantarse pero el cuerpo le duele a montones. Ni hablar de la migraña. Cierra los ojos queriendo enfocarse y tener el control de su cuerpo, los abre nuevamente y, aguantando el dolor, consigue quedar sentada en el piso.

Se da cuenta que es el salón de entrenamiento. ¿Vino a practicar con su tía?

Abre la puerta corrediza que da al patio, esperando encontrarla con Hiashi tomando té mientras hablan de cosas del clan, luego notarían su presencia y Hanabi se burlaría de ella por no aguantar si tuvo la osadía de dormirse.

Pero no pilla a ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera a la tía Hinata.

En vez de eso, se encuentra con la espalda de un hombre adulto, sentado tranquilo mientras veía el paisaje ante ambos… o al menos eso cree ya que en esa posición sólo puede verle el largo pelo café que le cae como una cola de un vestido de novia. Nota a su lado un juego de té.

—Menos mal que despertaste o Tenten me mataría si te dejase morir.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Morir?

Entonces recuerda que ella no estaba entrenando en la casa de los Hyuuga.

Sino en una misión en la que terminó con una katana atravesándole el pecho.

Pero… pero… ¿Cómo terminó allí? ¿Y por qué no hay nadie más aparte de ella y ese hombre raro?

—¿Quién eres?

Ese hombre deja descansar su taza de té y, apoyando una mano en la madera, voltea la cabeza todo lo que puede para ver a Narue sobre su hombro con una sonrisa.

Narue se desploma al suelo por falta de fuerzas, la sorpresa se las había quitado. Ve a aquel hombre con miedo e incredulidad, los labios le temblaban y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para asegurarse que no estaba sufriendo alucinaciones.

—Eres tan hermosa como Tenten… lamento que tengas mi temperamento.

¿Cómo puede decirle eso tan tranquilo cuando de seguro debe andar con una cara de mierda? ¡Y por culpa de él mismo!

Porque frente a ella…

Frente a ella…

Había un fantasma.

—Pa… ¿Padre?

Hyuuga Neji le responde con otra sonrisa.


End file.
